


【授翻】球队5次试图撮合丹尼尔和马丁(但都失败了)

by frenchvanilla0522



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, footballers are idiots, in which 'playing cards' is an euphemism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchvanilla0522/pseuds/frenchvanilla0522
Summary: 括号里有原文的那句是我卡文卡了好久的原因……我浅薄的翻译水平导致我只能把大概的意思写出来了，如果有更好的翻译和错误的地方感谢指出或者和我交流，希望尽量不影响阅读。更新：感谢评论区姑娘的帮忙！已经修改了。





	【授翻】球队5次试图撮合丹尼尔和马丁(但都失败了)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times the team tried to set up Daniel and Martin (and failed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083311) by [Laroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja). 



> 括号里有原文的那句是我卡文卡了好久的原因……我浅薄的翻译水平导致我只能把大概的意思写出来了，如果有更好的翻译和错误的地方感谢指出或者和我交流，希望尽量不影响阅读。
> 
> 更新：感谢评论区姑娘的帮忙！已经修改了。

0

"我们必须做点什么," Stevie对聚集在更衣室里的人们说道，但是他看到的却是困惑的表情。

“关于什么？” Glen扬起眉毛问道。Stevie沉重地坐在长凳上。

“关于Daniel和Martin，” Stevie回答道，然而却看到了Daniel Sturridge和Martin Kelly，他修正了自己的话，“Agger和Skrtel。”

“啊，” Lucas说，“关于那个。”

“是的。”

“这么说你也注意到了？“

“当然啦！你很难不去注意到……他们已经纠缠在一起好几年了（dance around:暧昧纠缠但当事人有意回避问题）。如果他们不快点开始做爱，我可能会疯掉。"

Stevie忽略了一些年轻球员的惊讶声音（在房间的另一边，Luis Suarez在不停的拍打Philippe Coutinho的背部，因为年轻人在Stevie发表声明时喝水并且被呛到了），他把注意力集中在点头表示同意的人身上。

"我想我们都同意我们需要做点什么,"他继续说道。

“你有什么计划吗？”

Stevie叹了口气。 "我不知道。这种时候我真的很想念Carra。 是他把我和Xabi撮合在一起的。"

"是啊，他做了什么?"

Stevie撇了撇嘴，“他朝我们大喊大叫，让我们别犯傻了而是改插别的东西到屁股里，他也不想再撞见我们搞在一起的画面，当然也不想知道任何内容和细节。“ （“Yelled at us to get our heads out of our arses and stick something else up there. As long as he didn’t have to see or hear about it, of course.）

大家沉默了几秒钟，直到Glen再次开口。

“不知怎么的，我觉得这在这里行不通。”

有几个人点了点头。

“好吧，那我们能做什么？有想法吗？”

1

“我们可以把他们锁在储藏室里？“

“认真的吗？你不觉得这会有些老套吗。”

“嘿，老套并没有什么不好的，它会起作用的。”

“好吧，那就这样干吧。”

Martin打开门并走进了储藏室，“我觉得不在这里，Glen，我……”

门突然在他面前砰地一声关上了，可以听到锁被转动的清晰声音。

“什么，这，操。"他喃喃自语并瞪着门，试了试转动门把手，但打不开。

"打不开的，"一个声音在他身后说，他转过身来，看到Daniel正坐在一个倒置的桶上，背靠着墙，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“嘿，”Daniel笑着对他说。 “欢迎来到储藏室。”

"这到底是怎么回事?" Martin嘟囔着，Daniel耸了耸肩。

"不知道，伙计。不久前他们把我推到这里，然后现在你也在这里。别问我他们那可笑的小脑袋里在想什么... ..."

Martin生气了，挑了另一只桶坐上去

“你觉得他们会很快就放我们出去吗？“

“Nope，“Daniel回答，弹出了“p”。“不可能。”

“真棒。“

“是啊。“

"在他们放我们出去之前，我们能做些什么呢?"

Daniel咧嘴笑了笑，“啊，我们很多主意。“

门里传来一阵大声的呻吟，接着是一声长长的"Fuuuuuck"，Glen得意洋洋地看着其他人。

"看吧，告诉过你俗套也很好。"

“你觉得他们在做吗?“Kelly好奇地问，Glen耸了耸肩。

“听起来是这样。“

“我们要检查一下吗？“

他们对视了一眼，Glen解开锁并迅速拉开门。

Martin和Daniel坐在倒置的桶上，Daniel把手里的纸牌扔在地板上。

"操，"他呻吟道。"我不敢相信你又赢我了，你这个混蛋!"

他抬头看着仍然站在门口的其他人，目瞪口呆地看着他们。

"哦，嘿，伙计们,"他说，并对他们甜甜地笑了笑。

2

“所以，储藏室这招失败了。“

“一次重大失败。“

"谁会一直随身带着卡片呢?"

“也许吧，“Coutinho紧张地尖声说道，”我们应该放过他们吗?”

有人默默地盯着他看，他往后缩了缩。他应该去切尔西的，他很确定那里不会那么疯狂。

“我们不会放弃的，还有别的办法吗?"

“那么……”

"... 槲寄生?" Daniel盯着在更衣室门口困住他和Martin的植物，疑惑地问道。 "认真的吗？现在甚至都还不是圣诞节!"

其他人无辜地耸了耸肩。

“我不知道这是怎么回事，”Stevie的扑克脸绝对是Daniel见过的绝对最糟糕的扑克脸。

“但现在它就在这里，而你们俩已经站在它下面......”Lucas补充道，Martin和Daniel同时翻了个白眼。

"你他妈的在开玩笑吗?" Martin直截了当地问，其他人只是耸了耸肩。

“拜托，这只是有些好玩，“Glen说，Daniel挫败地转向Martin。

“我们把这事做完吧，”他叹了口气。

他们走得离彼此更近了，他们的脸只相距几英寸。他们敏锐地意识到房间里的每个人都屏住呼吸期待着，直到... ..

"你们他妈的在这儿干什么，就这么站着？英超是没法就这样赢的！”

直到Brendan Rodgers大踏步走进来，领着他们全部出去参加训练。

3

"我们可以试着让他们中的一个吃醋？“

"是啊，因为上次用老套的方法的时候很管用。"

“你有更好的主意吗？”

沉默。

“好吧，我也是这么想的。“

”那么，Daniel，“ Stevie带着一点也不可疑的微笑说着，”Fernando怎么样了？“

“Fernando？“Daniel困惑地扬起眉毛。

”Torres.“

“是的，我知道，我怎么会知道他怎么样?“

"你们是朋友，不是吗?"

他们没想到这是可能的，但Daniel的眉毛抬得更高了。

"他... ... 不错，我猜。我们最近真的没怎么说话。"

"真的吗？你们总是看起来非常亲近。"

Daniel的第二条眉毛和第一条眉毛连在了一起。

“我们有吗？”

“完全！你不同意吗，Martin？“

"哦，不，别把我扯进来!"

"我们一直以为你们俩之间有点什么，你知道吗?"

“我们是朋友！”

“我不知道，看起来更像会有更多。你觉得呢，Martin？”

“老实说？我不在乎。Daniel可以做任何他喜欢做的事。”

“谢谢你，Martin。”

“不客气，Daniel。”

4

"我们可以再试试槲寄生吗？这个方法其实很奏效——直到Brendan走了进来之前。"

"我们不能再试槲寄生了，那就太明显了。"

"我们可以再把他们锁在储藏室里。"

"你没有听我的话吗？我们不能玩两次一样的把戏!"

"不，但我们不必做同样的事情。 只是... 让他们呆在同一个房间里，强迫他们花时间呆在一起。"

“你想干什么？”

“换房间。”

“但为什么呢？”

"哦，你知道... ... 和Daniel住在一起很好，但是我有点想改变一下?"

"你想... ... 稍微改变一下吗?"

“Yup.”

"p"被弹出。

“那好……吧？“

“太棒了，谢谢你！Martin. “

"那么，你们今晚过得愉快吗?"

"是的，当然。为什么不呢?"

"哦，没什么。你做了些什么事?"

"嗯... ... 还是老样子？ 看电视，去睡觉... ..."

"仅此而已?"

"嗯，我们确实打过牌... ..."

集体呻吟了起来。

5

“好吧，我快没主意了。行动：Skagger仍然还是一个史诗般的失败。有什么最后的想法吗?"

"我不知道，也许我们应该... ... 更坦率地对待他们?"

“更坦率？你在开玩笑吗？”

"不！ 我只是说，如果让Stevie和他们谈谈他和Xabi的事情，也许会有帮助？也许他们只是不确定如何和队友有一段恋情，谈论它可能会有所帮助。"

“这……可能行得通。”

“所以。”

沉默。

“那又怎样呢，Stevie？”

"我只是觉得我们三个可以... ... 谈谈。"

“谈什么？”

"好吧，我就这么说吧... ... 听着，当我遇到Xabi的时候，我从没想过我会爱上他，但我确实爱上了他，这并不容易，好吗?"

“Stevie，什么……”

"我想我有点害怕，因为我不知道会发生什么，但最终结果还不错，我猜？"

“说真的，Stevie，这是怎么回事?”

"我的意思是，当然除了他要去皇家马德里之外。但这与我或我们没有任何关系，而是与他的职业生涯有关。我想我只是想说，只要不影响工作，与队友发展关系没什么大不了的，我们大家都觉得这很酷，所以... ..."

“所以？“

“"我是说，如果你们其中一个... ..."

“我们中的一个？”

“"想要... 哦，你知道的。"

“知道什么？“

“这很尴尬……“

“老实说，Stevie，我们不知道你在说什么。“

“啊好吧，算了吧。“

“那么……“

+1

"我想他们是想把我们撮合在一起,"Daniel说，看了看Martin，后者咕哝着回答。

“真的，是什么给你线索的?储藏室里吗?槲寄生?绝对并非隐晦换酒店房间?“

“不，我想实际上是Stevie的谈心。你觉得我们应该告诉他们吗?“

“告诉他们什么？“

“我们已经在一起好多年了。“

"不，让他们继续尝试吧，这挺有趣的。"

Daniel耸耸肩。 "有道理，换房间的确有它的好处。"

他咧嘴一笑，翻过身来，慢慢地、彻底地吻了Martin。他确信团队很快就会发现，但是在那之前……他只会享受他们的无知和他们给了他和Martin在一起的私人时间。

+2

“Carra,我们需要你的帮助。“

"我已经退役了，你可以自己解决防守上的问题。"

"不是这件事，我们不需要你们来帮助我们的防守。我们的防守很好。"

"真的吗？你是这么认为的？好吧，我送你两个字: 零，封。想起来了吗？没有吗？那是因为你从来没有过。"

“闭嘴，Carra。“

"那么，你还需要我的帮助吗?"

"我们正在努力撮合Daniel和Martin，但都失败了。"

电话那头一片寂静，然后——

"你他妈的在开玩笑吗？这就是你打电话给我的原因？你们就是一群白痴，这两个家伙已经搞在一起好几年了!"

“啥！？“

"当然。我告诉他们别再犯傻了，改插别的东西到屁股里，像四年前一样。他们甚至理解'我不想撞见你们搞在一起的时候也不想知道任何细节和内容'的整个概念——不像你和Xabi。（“Sure. I told them to get their heads out of their arses and stick something else up there like four years ago. And they even understand the whole concept of ‘I don’t want to see or hear anything about it’. Unlike you and Xabi.”）

+3

"那我是不是得开车去伦敦杀了Fernando?"

“闭嘴，Martin.”


End file.
